Optical transceivers may be used for high speed data transfers (e.g., greater than 25 Gbps per channel), such as for datacenters. An optical transmitter or receiver may include one or more optical ring resonators or ring modulators (RMs) for datacenter interconnects for transmitting or receiving modulated signals. For example, a 5×25 Gbps wavelength-division multiplexing (WDM) transceiver may include five RMs for a transmitter integrated circuit (IC) and five RMs for a receiver IC.
RMs may have a small feature size to reduce parasitic penalties and area penalties corresponding to other types of modulators (such as a traveling wave Mach-Zehnder (TWMZ) modulator). However, environmental temperature changes for an RM may negatively impact an output jitter of the RM and thus affect performance of the transmitter or receiver. Thus, it may be desirable to control the environmental temperature for an RM to reduce output jitter and improve performance of the transmitter or receiver.